


Liquid Courage

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nobodiespoppet asked: Steter 38. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For nobodiespoppet,
> 
> I hope you like this!

Peter hated parties. The stench of booze and sweaty bodies, unmasked arousal swirling through the overpowering smell of garlic and melted cheese from the appetizers placed strategically around the room. The heat that settled in thanks to all the bodies packed into small spaces.

He longed to move outside, to feel the wind along his cheeks and the sweat cooling down his body. That wasn’t to be though. This party, while it played out like every other party Peter had ever been too, held a bit more significance to him than any other party. For this party was in celebration of a certain mole speckled, brown eyed young man who had just turned 21.

Peter hadn’t exactly been holding himself apart until Stiles turned 21 however he hadn’t allowed himself to think about realities until he felt the young man was a little older. So he had held himself back, watched and fantasized from afar, but he hadn’t approached Stiles with anything that couldn’t be written off as a joke later. 

When Peter had leered at or flirted with Stiles previously, Peter had always done it so that there was just enough give that Stiles could laugh it off; Stiles could think that Peter was just trying to throw him off so that Stiles wouldn’t be able to see Peter’s end game, which hadn’t been the case but Peter was okay with Stiles using that as an explanation. Until now.

Now Peter wanted Stiles to know his intentions. He wanted Stiles to know how crazy he drove Peter. How Peter was always wrapped up in thoughts of him, and now that Stiles was 21, Peter was going to make his move.

Though Peter hated parties, he was grateful for the opportunity this one had given him. He grabbed up a cup of punch - safely laced with wolfsbane for those of a furry nature - and took a large sip. 

Peter wasn’t normally one for failing confidence but a little liquid courage never hurt anyone, or so the saying went. He’d never needed it up until this point but the thought of approaching Stiles, opening himself up completely so that the young man could judge his worth, had Peter tingling all over in nervousness. It was a foreign feeling and he hoped the doctored punch would ease the feeling, if not entirely then at least enough for him to take the heavy steps to Stiles. 

It took longer then Peter would have liked to make his way to Stiles, filling his cup at various points along the way - suddenly parched. 

He found Stiles holding court, surrounded by nobodies hoping to grab Stiles’ notice. Peter scoffed at the desperation of it all. No matter how hard they tried they would never be good enough for Stiles.

It wasn’t hard to make his way to the front of the crowd. Peter had an air to him, one that he’d cultivated, and it had people moving out of his way before they realised their actions. It amused him. 

The music seemed to swell around him as he walked the final few steps to Stiles’ side. The rushing of his blood complemented the beating of the drums in the distance and Peter found himself having to blink dark spots out of his eyes.

He tried to focus on Stiles but the young man was at once too bright and drastically fuzzy. Peter likened it to looking too long and closely at the sun. His sun. The thought made Peter smile.

His sun reached out to him just as his eyelids slid shut and he passed out.

* * *

Stiles hated parties. It was a newer aversion he’d picked up, having gone to one to many college parties where disappointment was his friend at the end of the evenings. Booze always flowed freely and offers aplenty came his way but they were never from the one he wanted.

No, the one he wanted wasn’t at college and hadn’t been for some time. The one he wanted scoffed at parties such as the one’s college kids threw because he knew his way around the pleasures of life, and they weren’t to be found in cramped dorm rooms or stolen frat rooms. 

Yet, what was one to do but throw a party when they turned 21 and invite all and sundry to come. It was expected. At least it had given Stiles the opportunity to invite whomever he wanted.

So the first person to receive an invitation to the party, not that the man knew, was Peter. Stiles had held his breath in anticipation until he’d obtained Peter’s response in the affirmative. 

The planning had been done and everything organised to a T, mostly thanks to Lydia and Allison, and all he’d had to do was wait for his opportunity to approach the wolf. Unfortunately, as soon as the party had really begun in earnest, he hadn’t been able to catch Peter’s attention.

Everything he’d hated about parties had been shoved in his face but due to circumstances he couldn’t just gather up the wolf and leave. He’d been forced to play host and charm the party goers, as he was doing now, trying in vain to glance around for a glimpse of Peter while making it seem like his attention had been focused on those surrounding him.

It took some time for Stiles to feel the gaze of a predator watching him, stalking him. To realise that as he was searching for the wolf, the wolf had already found him. He grinned to himself, now he just had to wait.

It didn’t take long for Stiles’ eyes to catch a glimpse of Peter in his peripheries. The wolf was languidly making his way over to Stiles and it made Stiles feel loose and sexy. Peter had a way of making him feel alive with a single glance.

To be the focus of such an intent gaze had him hot all over. Stiles wondered if Peter realised, but even as that thought crossed his mind Stiles figured Peter did. Every move Peter made was calculated. It made Stiles shiver in delight.

He waited and kept on talking to those around him. He wanted to see what Peter’s next move would be.

Closer and closer Peter came, eyes never wavering from looking at Stiles. It made Stiles sweat just a hint more, his anticipation building.

Peter broke through to the front of the group and Stiles turned to smile at him except everything about Peter was wrong. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes dilated, flickering between his beautiful beta blue and back to normal. 

Stiles reached out for Peter as the wolf smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile at him, closed his eyes, and passed out right towards Stiles.

* * *

When Peter woke up he felt muzzy headed. It was a new sensation for him and he didn’t relish the feeling of heaviness that seemed draped over his body. 

He tried to open his eyes but something was settled across his brow, covering his eyes. Moving his arms proved equally as useless as there was something clamped around his upper torso.

Peter took a deep breath to stave off the panic he knew would well up any moment but that very act stopped the panicked thoughts from taking flight. He knew the smell settling deep in his sinuses. He turned his head to try and drag more of the scent into his nose. His body shook as the thing, person he reasoned, holding him laughed.

Peter opened his eyes as the cloth, he saw, was removed from his forehead. Stiles was smiling down at him.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Stiles’ eyes were bright as they zipped all over his face, as if he was cataloging every emotion Peter had. Peter felt warm under all that scrutiny.

“Perhaps not but would you have noticed anything less?” Peter countered. It seemed his liquid courage had deserted him while he lay unconscious.

Stiles’ smile dimmed and he squared his shoulders, his face taking on a more serious look. “I notice everything about you Peter.” Stiles boldly confessed.

Peter could feel the tension running through the young man’s body where he was currently held tight against it. It seemed Stiles hadn’t let go of him once he’d fallen into the young man’s arms. Peter felt his chest constrict at the confession.

Peter caught Stiles’ eyes with his own. “Everything?” He couldn’t help but ask. In that moment he was not snarky confident older wolf.

Stiles ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and the wolf leaned into the contact. They had yearned for this kind of closeness from the young man for quite some time.

“The only reason I even threw this party was in the hopes that I could finally catch your attention.”

Peter laughed. “You’ve always had it.”

Stiles kept looking at him and Peter would swear it was with a fondness in his eyes. “Well if I’d known that then I wouldn’t have thrown this stupid party. I could have just asked you out. I hate parties.”

Peter couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. Stiles raised a brow in question at him.

“The only reason I came here was for you. I hate parties too.”

At Peter’s confession Stiles joined him in his laughter. All of their anxiety could have been avoided with a simple conversation but at least they had a great story as to how they got together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with the ending but I'm leaving it as is for now. I became super discouraged about writing, my writing, so this was me trying to get back into it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
